


Spring Break

by elysenpai



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Free! - Freeform, Free! Eternal Summer, Reader Insert, free! iwatobi swim club, reader x makoto, tachibana makoto x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysenpai/pseuds/elysenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{ ᴛᴀᴄʜɪʙᴀɴᴀ ᴍᴀᴋᴏᴛᴏ x ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ } Spring Break is a known holiday that allow students to party all week long and get their head out of their assignments. A whole week under the sun of Mexico would totally be the best Spring Break you ever had!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mexico

            You were sitting on one of the couches of the common living room of your dorms, reading a book you had to read for your literature class. You felt an additional weight on the couch beside you. You shifted your eyes to the side to see Haru, opening his notebooks to study.

        “’Sup,  Haru!” You greeted him, your nose still in your boring book. The dark haired boy didn’t reply to you, but looked at you and nod his head slightly before returning to his notes.

        Makoto joined you both shortly after, dropping his school bag on the coffee table in front of you with a loud thud. He looked exhausted, the poor thing!

        “Done for today?” You smiled at him.  
        “Yes, finally!” He let himself fall in the couch between you and Haru. “That last class was a real pain.” He sighed then looked at you. “Still into that book, [Name]?”  
        “Yeah… I don’t know if I will be done before the deadline…” You shuffled through all the unread pages of your book; almost 300! “It’s the fourth time that I read the first chapter and I don’t get it, I just… argh, it’s too difficult!” You sulk into the couch; you were so done with that class.  
        “I could help you if you want.” You looked at Makoto. “I’ve read it three times already.” He chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his head. Your eyes widened.  
        “Yes, help me, please!” You scouted closer to him and began to ask him questions about almost every paragraph of the first chapter. You hadn’t noticed the slight blush that crept to Makoto’s cheeks due to how close you were to him.

        The quietness of the room was soon disturbed by an overexcited blonde boy who burst into the room.

        “Haru-chan! Mako-chan! [Name]-chan! I had the best idea ever!” Nagisa jumped over the couch and landed between you and Makoto, holding his laptop in his hands.  
        “Nagisa-kun! Stop running and yelling in the dorms!” Rei appeared not long after, slightly panting. He reached the couch and adjusted his glasses on his nose.  
        “What is this all about, Nagisa?” You asked the short boy as you closed your book.  
        “I know what we’ll be doing on Spring Break!”  
        “Homeworks.” Haru coldly replied, not lifting his gaze from his notebook. You and Makoto chuckled at his answer.  
        “Ah, Haru-chan! You’re no fun.” Nagisa pouted. “We could all go somewhere, don’t you think? It would be fun and we could really relax and have fun!” Nagisa continued. “There is this really popular place which is considered  _the_  destination for Spring Break for all the students.”  
        “Nagisa-kun! Haruka-senpai is right, we don’t have the time to travel, we have to make our assignments and study hard for the up-coming exams! Spring Break is-“  
        “This is such a good idea, Nagisa!” You exclaimed, totally forgetting about your book and leaning a bit more towards Nagisa’s laptop screen. “What is that place? Is it close from here?”  
        “Ehhh, not really…” Nagisa scratched his cheek nervously.  
        “Where is it?” Makoto asked furrowing his eyebrows.  
        “I will show you.” Nagisa typed on his keyboard and Google Map opened. After zooming a little on the map, you could finally see the name of the destination.  
        “MEXICO?!” You, Makoto and Rei shouted at the same time. Haru closed his notebook, suddenly feeling concerned about the conversation.  
        “I know it’s really far, but it is the ultimate destination for that break! Thousands of students head to this country just to celebrate and relax and have fun… It would be nice if we could do the same, don’t you think guys?” He said in an almost pleading tone. “We could all work really hard and make all our assignments and studies before Spring Break and fly to Mexico and have fun! Are you guys in? We could also ask to Gou if she wants to join.”  
        “Definitely not-“  
        “Yes!” You exclaimed and cut off Rei. Nagisa yelled something like ‘ _You’re the best, [Name]-chan!_ ’ and hugged you while the three other boys stared at you with a weird look. “Aw, c’mon guys, don’t look at me like that! It would be so much fun, don’t you think? Getting our heads out of our studies and homework would be so much relaxing before our exams.” Nagisa and you were now looking at your friends with puppy eyes, literally begging them.

        Nagisa and you begged a lot.

         _A lot._

        And one month later, you were sitting on a plane beside Gou.

 

_Mexico, here we come!_


	2. Phone Numbers

        The hotel you were staying at was totally splendid! Thanks to the Spring Break discount it was offering otherwise, your friends and yourself would have never been able to rent rooms for the whole week. The whole place was announced ‘no vacancy’, full of college and University’s students ready to party all week long.

        The boys’ rooms were on the fourth floor as yours and Gou’s was on the fifth floor. As the boys exited the elevator, one other boy entered, probably here for Spring Break too. He was tall, tanned and pretty fit. You looked at Gou who was internally screaming because of how handsome his muscles were. She looked at you.  _Cute_ , you both thought.

        “You girls are here for Spring Break, right?” He asked, smiling at you in a way your knees and Gou’s ones as well weaken.  
        “Y-Yeah…” You managed to say. Gou couldn’t stop staring at his biceps, almost drooling over his muscular shape.  
        “Are you girls alone?” You both shook your head. The boy looked a bit disappointed by your answer. “Oh well, I just hope it won’t stop me to offer you a drink, yeah?” Once again, Gou and you shook your head. The boy chuckled and grabbed your left hand. Before you realized what he was doing, his phone number was written on your palm along with his name. “You girls can call me at anytime if you’re bored; I’ll gladly take a drink with you.” The elevator stopped at your level. He winked at you both before exiting.  You were totally frozen by how gorgeous that boy was.       
        “I love Spring Break.” You managed to say to Gou.  
        “So do I.” She replied.

 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

        After the little encounter with the handsome boy in the elevator, you forgot to exit at your floor and ended up on the seventh of the hotel. Gou and you had to take the elevator again to finally get out at the level five. As you walked into what you thought was the good direction to your room, Gou was looking at a little pamphlet they were giving in the lobby with all the activities organized for the whole week. As for you, you were texting your mom to tell her you were safe and sound at the hotel and that the flight had been great. Gou was blabbering about some volleyball game organized on the beach this afternoon when you bumped into what seemed to be a muscular chest.  _Oh boy._

        You felt your cheeks burning at the speed of light and you could even feel the tip of your ears to start burning too. Standing in front of you was a tall dark haired boy with the built of an Olympic swimmer. Your jaw dropped slightly and Gou dropped her pamphlet to the floor and covered her mouth before she could let her fangirl’s squeals escape. The handsome boy chuckled heart lightly at your behaviours before locking the door of his room.

        “I-I-I’m so s-sorry, I-I was texting and I-I did-didn’t notice you, I am so-so so sorry!” You felt like your head was about to explode of how red your face was.  
        “No problem, lovelies, it’s okay!” Once again, your knees went weak at the sound of his voice. And he called you  _lovelies_. His stare went to your short and you followed his gaze. His hand extended to you and grabbed the keys that were in your pocket, the little keychain with the number of your room written on it was showing. “You girls aren’t even close to your room.” He chuckled softly. “You are at the total opposite of it, actually!” He pointed at his room number on the door and then showed you the little keychain after your key. His room was number 502 and you room was number 598!  
        “Oh, yeah… You’re right.” You mumbled. You extended your hand to grab your key but the boy shoved it in his pocket. “Hey, my key-“  
        “I’ll show you were it is.” He winked at you and Gou. “Follow me.” He started walking in the direction you came and you looked at Gou who’s cheeks were as red as you.  
        “What do we do? He got our keys!” You whispered to her, scared that the handsome boy might hear you.  
        “Idiot, we follow him!” She grabbed her pamphlet on the floor and the handle of her suitcase and followed after the guy.  
After a few minutes, you arrived at the door of your room. The boy handed you your key with a smile. “Here you go, girls!”  
        “Thank you!” You and Gou both say at the same time.  
        “Hey, before I leave; do you have a pen?” The boy asked. You furrowed your eyebrows and Gou looked inside of her purse.  
        “I have one!” She exclaimed holding a blue pen. The boy smirked and took it before writing something on Gou’s palm. He then took yours and wrote on it too before giving Gou’s pen back and leaving.

        You both look at your hands. There was a phone number and a name. You and Gou couldn’t stop giggling.

 

  
*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

        By the time you met with the boys in the lobby, Gou and you earned two more phone numbers from boys you met either on your room level or in the elevator.

        “[Name]-chan! Gou-kun!” Nagisa greeted you both. You heard Gou mumbling something about being called ‘Kou’ and not ‘Gou’. “What took you so long?” He pouted.  
        “Ah, sorry, Nagisa.” You scratched your cheeks. “We were-“  
        “What’s on your hand?” Makoto cut you off and focused all the attention of the boys towards your hand. You looked at your back and palm of your hand which was covered in phone numbers and names from random – but  _handsome_ – guys. Yours and Gou’s cheeks reddened slightly at the thought of the boys you met earlier.  
        “We met some guys on our way to our room.” Gou replied. Makoto furrowed his eyebrows.  
        “You should be careful, Gou-san, [Name]-senpai. Boys here can have weird ideas, you know.” He said in a slightly panicked tone.  
        “Rei is right.” Makoto added a bit concerned. “You should be careful… We don’t want you girls to disappear on us.”  
        “Awh, don’t worry, Makoto.” You placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. You couldn't help but smile at the fact the guys were so worried about your well being and Gou’s as well. The sudden contact from you made him blush lightly. “We will be careful, we promise. Plus, we have four body guards to protect us!” You chuckled.  
        “[Name]-chan is right!” Nagisa said. “We will all be there to protect the girls!” Nagisa exited the hotel lobby imitating a spy with Rei following him close behind, lecturing him about that wasn’t the behaviour of a bodyguard. Gou followed them giggling at Nagisa and playing along with him. Haru simply sighted and followed them; he probably just wanted to get into the sea and swim freely.

        Makoto still had a worried expression painted his features. You poked his side to get him out of this state and smiled at him before jogging to catch up with the others.

        You hadn’t notice  Makoto’s blush on his cheek and his hand resting on the place you poked him. You hadn’t noticed that the worried expression he had wasn’t worry, but jealousy.

        All he wanted to do was to wash those phone numbers off your hand.   
 


	3. Swimsuit

        It wasn’t love at first sight but it was close to it. Makoto knew that meeting you would change his world completely. And since the day you entered his life, never did he blush that much. Either it was because you slightly brushed your hands with his when borrowing him something or simply when you were smiling to him, his cheeks would redden furiously.  
  
        He would always remember that time he thought his head would explode because of how red his face was: you were both sitting in the library studying for an up-coming exam. It was extremely hot that day, he remembered because his face started to redden when you had taken off your cardigan to reveal your sleeveless button up shirt. Not long after, you unbuttoned one of your button followed by a second. It was already hot in the room and Makoto didn’t know if he would stand the heat from his cheeks. And then it was the death of him: you had leaned softly towards him to ask him quietly to explain you a question. Your soft tone and your unbuttoned shirt showing more cleavage than usual was too much for him.  
  
        This was the day you made Makoto’s head spin.  
  
        And never had he thought it would happen again.  
  
        And even more than the first time.  
  
        The boys had headed to the beach first while you tried to get Gou out of her bed. You had partied a bit too late last night, but it wasn’t an excuse to waste one minute of your vacation. You finally dragged a sleepy Gou to the beach and was greeted by the boys cheerfully.  
  
        “[Name]-chan~ Your swimsuit looks really good on you!” It was the first thing Nagisa told you when you approached your friends.  
        “Thanks, Nagisa! I was really scared it wouldn’t fit me since I bought it online…” You continued rambling about your purchase with Nagisa who just kept complimenting you on it. You were cut off by a shirt landing on the top of your head. To be more precise, Haru’s shirt. He had stripped off of his clothes and sprinted into the water, followed by Nagisa who suddenly forgot about your online buy and was now trying to race his dark haired friend. Rei started running after Nagisa lecturing him about wearing sunscreen.  
  
        Gou was already napping on a beach towel the guys had laid down on the sand. You let the shirt fall on her as you shook your head while sitting on a beach towel between her and Makoto who was looking anywhere but at you.  
  
        Mostly because his face was red.  
  
        And not because of a sunburn.  _Oh no._  
  
        “Makoto, are you alright?” You furrowed your eyebrows. He had been quiet since Gou and you joined them on the beach.  
  
        This was too much skin's reveal for his poor heart – and cheeks that would probably get a second degree burn if it continues like that! He thought your little showing of cleavage at the library was a lot. And now you were half naked right beside him.  
  
        You leaned towards him, hoping to get a look at his face. Makoto was easy to read, you knew that. By leaning forward, you exposed a little more your breasts. “Makoto?” You sounded concerned – and you were! He gulped and turned his head slightly in your direction and his eyes automatically directed themselves to your breasts.  _Oh God_ , this was  _too much_  for him. His ears were now on fire and at this point, his neck was too!  
  
        “Are you alright?”  
        “I-I-I’m f-fine, y-yeah… T-Thank you, [N-Name]…” He couldn’t bring himself to look at you.  
       “Alright…” Did you do something to him? He was acting strange and too much to your liking. Never Makoto had refused to look at you before. Your head snapped into Makoto’s direction when you heard him letting out a sigh.  _Was he holding his breath?_  
        “Y-Your swi-swimsuit looks real-really good on you, [N-N-Name]…” He finally blurted out.  
        “Thank you, Makoto.” You giggled softly as you understood everything. 


	4. Drinks

        The hotel staff knew that thousands of students were coming to the resort to have a Spring Break full of memories. They knew those students would party all night long and… drink. The drinks the bar was selling on the beach were quite expensive, so you spent most of your day drinking juice or water that you and your friends bought at the little super market near the hotel so you wouldn’t dehydrated yourselves, only buying a drink or two during the day.   
  
        Of course, you couldn’t spend your whole week sober.  
          
        What Spring Break would that be?  
  
        The boys were in the middle of an intense volleyball game that Gou and you watched, completely absorbed in the game. You knew the boys were good at swimming and now, you knew they were good at volleyball too!   
  
        Some girls came to sit down beside you and Gou, cheering for the team against your friends. You noticed their drinks which looked really delicious. You knew special cocktails were expensive, but this one looked really good and by how fast the girls were drinking it, they were no doubt it would be Heaven in your mouth.  
  
        You nudged Gou in her side with your elbow and pointed to the drinks the girls were holding in their hands.  
  
        “Wanna get some? It looks really good.” You asked Gou. Her eyes seemed to twinkle at the sight of those drinks. After asking the girls the name of their beverage, you and your burgundy friend left the volleyball game and headed to the bar further on the beach – anyway, your friends were winning!  
  
        The bar was crowded of boys and girls, most of them were tipsy or really drunk already. Oh, Spring Break, you thought to yourself. The barman approached you and Gou and before you could open your mouth to place your order, he placed to colourful drinks in front of you both. You furrowed your eyebrows and alternated your stare between the drinks and the man.  
  
        “I didn’t order anything yet!” You explained to the barman. You turned to Gou who shrugged and shook her head slightly.   
        “These are the courtesy of these two gentlemen right there.” The barman pointed to the right of the bar where two guys was standing, holding their drinks in the air for an invisible toast. You felt your cheeks suddenly getting hot.  
        “I guess we won’t have to pay for our drinks~” Gou chuckled softly.   
        “Yeah… But I want that strawberry punch, it looks so good… Beside we don’t know if there’s something in those drinks…” You looked at Gou with a concerned look and her eyes widened at your statement. “Let’s order our drinks and give those to the guys.” You were about to grab your glass when someone tapped on your shoulder. You turned your head and your gaze met with some amazing blue orbs. There was a guy standing behind you and Gou, smiling with a smile that made your knees go weak. You heard Gou squealing beside you, mainly because he was shirtless and damn, he was fit!  
  
        “Sorry ladies, can I have the pleasure to buy you both a drink?” He winked at you. Gou made another squealing noise and all you could do was nod your head, your eyes captured by his. “So what do you want?” He asked, leaning on the bar. And idea popped in your head at the same time. Gou told him she wanted her strawberry punch and you asked for a virgin strawberry punch. The guy smiled again and ordered your drinks. After thanking him and flashing him your most beautiful smile, he left waving at you.   
  
        “What are we going to do with all those drinks?” Gou asked almost desperate.   
        “I know what we will do.” You winked at Gou and grabbed the attention of the barman to order your own drink. After paying and giving a good tip, you headed back to where you and the boys had settled your beach towels.   
        “[Name]-chan! Gou-kun! We won the match~” Nagisa cheerfully exclaimed as you approached the group.   
        “That’s awesome, Nagisa-kun!” Gou replied, sitting down on her towel and placing the drinks carefully in front of her.  
        “We knew you would win; you were acing it!” You smiled, doing the same as Gou.  
        “[Name], what is that?” Makoto pointed all the drinks you and Gou had brought.   
        “Oh, some guys paid us some drinks.” You chuckled lightly. “So we thought we would give them to you!” You smiled. You and Gou handed the drinks to the boys and you handed the virgin strawberry punch to Makoto. “This one doesn’t have alcohol in it since you don’t really tolerate alcohol that much.” Makoto blushed at the attention. You remembered. He stuttered a thank you before taking a sip of his drink. He tried to look away to hide from you his blush and his annoyed look. He was jealous.  
  
        How he wished he would have been the one to offer you a drink.


	5. Stalker

        Flirting was a part of the game on Spring Break. Getting free drinks from cute guys, exchanging numbers and deleting them five minutes later because you weren’t interested; it was fun while it last. But it came to a point where these flirty behaviours became  _too much_.

        It started with this guy staring at you. You, glancing at him. Him, smiling at you. You, smiling at him back. It happened a lot with many guys on the beach or at the hotel and it stayed like this and it was alright!

        But  _this_  guy.

        It all started at the volleyball game Gou and you participated in with Rei and Nagisa against some other guys and  _this_  guy. They won the match and both group went their separate ways on the beach.

         _Except this guy._

        Maybe he wanted to buy you a drink and he was too shy to ask; maybe that’s why he was following you since your eyes met his at the hotel this morning. Wherever you were going, he was nearby. You started to get annoyed by this behaviour… and creeped out a little.

        But you shrugged it off and did as if he never existed. You talked to your friends, trying to focus on your conversation and tried to stop glancing at him who was farther away on the beach, his stare locked on you. You could feel a constant pair of eyes glued to your form; his, obviously. And more time passed, the more you felt uncomfortable.

        You were always asking one of the guys to come with you if you needed to go somewhere; you didn’t want to end up somewhere alone and give him an opportunity to make any move on you. The guys never questioned it and went with you. But Makoto notcied something was wrong.

        He saw you growing more and more uncomfortable. And then he saw  _him._  


  
*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
 

        In the late afternoon, the beach was crowded as Hell! You were making your way through the sea of people surrounding the bar. You suddenly hit a quite muscular chest and stumble back a little. Firm hands grabbed you by our arms to prevent you from falling. You chuckled slightly as you looked up to thanks the person in front of you, but your smile faded from your face instantly when your eyes met  _his_  eyes. Not  _him_.

        “S-Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I-“  
        “It’s okay, sweetie.” The guy smirked as you. His hands starting trailing up your arms, dangerously making their way to your neck. You slapped his hand away immediately.  
        “Sorry, someone’s waiting for me.” You spun on your heels and made your way through the tipsy teenagers.  
        “Hey, sweetheart, wait for me, don’t be like that!” You heard him shout behind you. You looked behind your shoulder and you saw him trying to catch up to you. You had to leave this crowd and now.

        The sea of people made it hard for you to escape that creepy guy, but you made your way to the other side of the bar where it was less crowded. You heard him calling out for you again and you looked around to see if there was anything you could hide behind. Your eyes landed on familiar broad shoulders and muscular back muscles.

        “Makoto!” You jogged up to him and grabbed his arm.  
        “W-What is it, [Name]?” He blushed lightly at the sudden contact.  
        “I-I need your help, there’s this guy following me and-“  
        “Hey sweetheart, where are you?” A chill went down your spine at the sound of his voice. Makoto looked at you with a concerned look.  
        “Is everything okay, [Name]-“  
        “No!” You cut him off and circled his arm you were holding around your waist.  
        “[N-Name], w-what are you d-doing?” Makoto blushed furiously. He tried to get his arm off your waist, but you grabbed his wrist and held his hand on your hip.  
        “Makoto, please, I need you to help me.” You replied a bit harshly. Your eyes met with his. “Please.” You continued more softly this time. “I think I got myself a stalker…” You looked behind you and Makoto and the creepy guy appeared in your sight. Makoto followed your gaze and saw  _him_. So this is why you were acting a little weird today. Makoto’s grip around your waist tighten as his blush deepened.  
        “D-Don’t worry, [Name]. I will protect you.” He smiled shyly at you.  
        “Thank you Makoto.” You mumbled as you let yourself leaning on him, feeling safe at last. Makoto swallowed hard at the contact and let out a shaky breathe. “Oh, what is that?” You never noticed the drink he was holding in his hand. Makoto peeked over his shoulder, too concerned about the guy following you and standing in the middle of the crowd a few meters away from you. He tried his best to glare at him, hoping he would get the memo that you are out of reach and that he should leave you alone  _real soon_.

        Your stalker spun on his heels and faded into the sea of teenagers. He looked back at you who were sipping at his drink. He didn’t mind.

        God, he found you so beautiful and he wouldn’t mind to hold you like this forever too.


	6. Drunk

        You couldn’t recall what leaded to this. It had started with some teasing and some jokes but it ended up with a challenge.  
  
        Nagisa and you stood in front of the bar with a crowd cheering around you both. Five shooters of vodka were waiting in front of you, same for your blonde friend. The bubbly boy who was confident about that challenge suddenly seemed to be nervous. You nudged him in his side with your elbow, smirking at him.  
  
        “Wanna forfeit?”  
        “H-Hell no!” He exclaimed. “I was just worried about  _you_. I don’t think that you can handle these shots.”  
        “Yeah,  _sure_!” You rolled your eyes at him.  
        “Then... Ready…Go!” You both grabbed the first shooter and drank it. The strong liquor attacked your throat and you couldn’t hold a shiver of disgust. You quickly grabbed the second shooter, closed your eyes and drank it too. It was even worst then the first one. Nagisa and you both took the third shooter and at the fourth one, the boy spat the vodka all over you.  
  
        “This is t-too much for me, I-I can’t…” He mumbled and pushed the fifth shooter away from him.  
        “I guess I win!” You said as you took your last shooter and drank it, not feeling the bitterness of the liquor anymore. You were already feeling numb because of the alcohol. The little crowd around you cheered as you put down your empty shooter glass on the counter. Nagisa and you shook hands before you both bursts into a fit of laughter.  
  
        Maybe it was the vodka – no it definitely was because of the vodka – but you found yourself accepting another shooter challenge. Your mind was really fuzzy and you didn’t even taste the liquor you were already done with your five shooters. Faces around you were all blurry, your head was spinning and boys were really close to you. You felt a hand on your hip, a voice whispering in your ear offering you another challenge and you nodded lazily. The shooters were settled in front of you, you extanded your hand to grab the first glass but another hand grabbed you wrist gently.  
  
        “That’s enough!” You heard in your ear.  
  
        Before you even realized it, you were already walking away from the bar with a strong arm circling your waist to help you keep your balance. You looked up and recognized your helper.  
  
        “Makoto~” You cooed and snuggled your face in his shoulder. You circled your arm around him and tightened your grip. The contact rushed the blood into Makoto’s cheeks who suddenly had trouble breathing. “Where are we going?” You blurted out. Walking straight was a really difficult task for you and even more on the sand.  
  
        “I-It’s late and you’re pr-pretty drunk, [Name].” He said and tightened his grip around you because you were starting to slip from his arm. “It’s time to go to bed.” You whined your protest but kept following him toward your hotel.  
  
        You got into the elevator with Makoto and you let yourself fall to the ground, sitting with your legs crisscrossed.  
  
        “[Name]! Are you alright?” You nodded and closed your eyes. You opened them immediately because your head was spinning even more with your eyes closed.  
        “Y-Yeah… I’m just tired…” You mumbled. You looked up at Makoto who was shirtless and still in his swimming trunk. He noticed you staring at him and looked away while blushing madly.  
        “Wha-What are you staring at?”  
        “You know what I loooooove about beaches, Makoto?” He shook his head still avoiding your eyes. “Hot shirtless boys.” You smiled at him. The poor boy’s face became even more read and nodded in silence. You started giggling at his embarrassment and soon were interrupted by the elevator’s doors opening on your room level.  
  
        “Come on, we’ll get you in bed.” Makoto said extanding his hands for you to grab, still avoiding your gaze.  
        “Will you join me?” Makoto’s ears were now as red as his face. You giggled again and grabbed his hands to help you get on your feet. With a safe arm around your waist, you walked to your room both silent. Makoto unlocked the door and you furrowed your eyebrows. “How come you have the key?” You blurted out while stepping inside the room.  
        “I asked the key to Gou.” He replied and closed the door behind him. You stumbled to your suitcase that was in a corner of the room and you dropped yourself on the floor in front of it. You almost emptied it on the floor while searching your pajamas, which was an oversized t-shirt.  
        “Don’t look!” You exclaimed.  
        “Wha-[Name]!” Makoto turned away as you took off your bikini top and put on the shirt. You decided to keep the bottom, mostly because you were too lazy to find underwear. You got up and walked towards Makoto, circling your arms around him. He jumped at the sudden contact and turned to face you.  
  
        “Thank you, Makoto~” You smiled to him.  
        “N-No problem, [Name]… I di-didn’t want something bad happening t-to you… You should go to bed-“ You cut him off by kissing his cheek. Makoto felt silent and you made your way to your bed, letting yourself fall onto the mattress. You wrapped yourself into the blankets and closed your eyes.  
  
        “Can you stay until Gou comes back?” Your head was spinning like crazy. Maybe you had drunk a little bit too much. “I feel like I’m gonna throw up…” You mumbled into the pillow.  
        “Are you alright?” Makoto rushed to your side and crouched down to be at your level. You opened one eye and smiled at him.  
        “I’m okay…” You mumbled. “Just in case… you know?... Thank you…” You said almost inaudibly. You fell asleep pretty fast and Makoto smiled. He gently brushed a strand of your bang off your face and tucked it behind your ear. He then settled himself on Gou’s bed and turned the TV on, setting the volume as low as possible to not wake you up. He glanced at your sleeping form on the other bed.  
  
        If only he could slip himself under the cover beside you and hold you against him all night long…


	7. Truth or Dare

        Your vacation was soon coming to an end. There were campfires lit up on the beach at night for students to sit around and enjoy the night. You friends and you were sitting around one with some other students you had met during the day, all chatting cheerfully and drinking.

        Drinks were 50% off that night at the bar to celebrate the end of Spring Break. Everyone was starting to be tipsy and was enjoying themselves. You were sitting between Haru and a guy named Noah who seemed to be really interested in you. Makoto, who was on the other side of the campfire, was feeling uncomfortable –  _for you_. He wished he could walk up to the guy and knock some sense into him and telling him to leave you alone. But of course, he quietly stayed where he was sitting, only glancing at you from time to time. Haru had noticed the behaviour of the guy and quickly told him to leave you alone. Makoto was relieved, forever thankful to his best friend.

        After a while, Nagisa stood up. He almost lost his balance, but thanks to Rei who grabbed his shirt; he prevented him from falling into the fire. “I propose a game of truth or dare!” Everybody cheered except you and Makoto. You hated this game and Makoto was totally sober due to him not tolerating alcohol.

            The more the game progressed, more alcohol was consumed and more awkward and risky the questions and dares had become. It was Nagisa’s turn to pick someone and his stare stopped on you.

        “[Name]!” He blurted out. “Truth or dare?” All eyes were on you. You took a sip of your drink and you decided to play it safe.  
        “Truth.” You replied.  
        “Do you have a crush on someone?” Nagisa wiggled his eyebrows at you. You felt your cheeks heating up. Indeed you had a crush on a certain someone who was sitting across from you. You glanced at Makoto and your eyes met his and you quickly looked back at Nagisa.  
        “Yes, I do.” Nagisa’s eyes widened and wide smile appeared on his face.  
        “R-Really, [Name]-chan? Who is it?”  
        “That wasn’t the question.” Nagisa whined and people giggled around the campfire. You glanced back at Makoto who was now looking at his hands fumbling on his laps. “Okay, my turn!” You said as you looked at the tipsy teenagers sitting around. “Gou, truth or dare?”

 

  
*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

        The game continued, personal questions were asked and kisses exchanged as dare. Every time someone was picking you, you’d chose ‘truth’ and answer the best that you could to not embarrass yourself or revealing too much about you.

        It was on the turn of some girl named Olivia that you wished you had left the campfire to go back to your hotel. She looked around and her stare stopped on Haru.

        “Nanase! Truth or dare?”  
        “Dare.” Haru answered without hesitation, taking aback everyone. You suspected the alcohol responsible of this.  
        “Okay then. I dare you to kiss someone around the campfire. Anyone.” Haru simply nodded and took a sip of his drink, probably drinking up his courage to do something like that. You felt a hand behind your neck and before you could realized what was happening, lips crashed onto yours. You had closed your eyes by instinct and opened them up only when Haru pulled back. Everybody around the campfire started cheering and laughing as you felt your cheeks heating up to your ears.  
          
        “Y-You could have warned me.” You chuckled and took a sip of your drink to hide your embarrassment. Haru shrugged and resumed with the game like if nothing had happened. You looked at Makoto, but he wasn’t sitting with the group anymore. You looked around and couldn’t see him. You got up and told the group you were getting another drink even though it was useless since most the teens were drunk and too deep into the truth or dare game to care about your whereabouts.

        As you walked to the bar, you saw Makoto’s figure further away on the beach walking towards the hotel. You sighed and face palmed yourself as you felt your heart sinking into your chest.   
 


	8. Waiting

        The last day of your vacations had finally arrived. You woke up before Gou and packed all your belongings so you could spend the whole day at the beach for one last time. Your thoughts wandered to all the work and exams planned in the next few weeks and all you wanted to do was to drown in the ocean. You had had an amazing time with your friends and new friends you made at the beach in the past days and you wished Spring Break could last all year long.  
  
        Nagisa and Rei were already on the beach chatting with people you had met during the week. Gou joined you a while after followed by Makoto and Haru. Everybody sat down and the last day begun.  
  
        You felt a little uncomfortable and you didn’t know why. You looked around the group and you had seemed to be the only one noticing tension between Haru and Makoto. Both of them hadn’t say a single word since they sat down.  
  
        The time passed and that tension between them was bothering you more and more. Ever since you knew these two boys, you had never seen them fight once. It was really unusual to see them avoiding each others.  
  
        In the beginning of the afternoon, you decided to grab yourself a drink. You got up and headed to the bar farther on the beach. To be honest, you wanted to be away from the group a little because you were really feeling the tension between the two boys and you felt really uncomfortable.  
  
        You reached the bar and as you were about to order your drink, a hand enveloped your shoulder.  
  
        “Can I buy you a drink?” You were about to roll your eyes and to shrug off the hand on your shoulder when you recognized that familiar voice behind you. You turned your head and your eyes met Makoto’s ones. You couldn’t stop the smile forming on your face and you nodded. You told the barman your order and Makoto ordered his own drink – virgin, of course. He paid and you thanked him before taking a first sip of your colourful drink. You looked at Makoto who seemed nervous and you furrowed your eyebrows slightly.  
  
        “I must be honest… I’ve been waiting all week for you to buy me a drink.” You smiled at him as Makoto’s cheeks became red. You cocked your head slightly to the side, still feeling the giant’s nervousness. You both stay silent for a while before you spoke again.  
        “Are you and… Haru okay?” You asked him and took a second sip of your drink. Makoto pursed his lips and he sighed.  
        “I guess we couldn’t hide it well, uh?” He chuckled nervously.  
        “I-If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine! Don’t force yourself… I was just a bit worried because I’ve never seen you guys avoiding each others like this… That made me sad...”  
        “No, it’s okay, it’s not something  _that_  important, well… I’m sorry you’re feeling like this, I didn’t…” He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “We just… kind of had a fight about last night…” He took a sip of his own drink and avoided your gaze.  
  
        Oh.  _Last night_. You had forgotten about Haru’s kiss and Makoto leaving the group – you had forgotten mostly because of all the drinks you had taken because of Gou’s dare soon after.  
  
        “I was just jealous and selfish, no big deal…” He muttered but you still heard his words clearly. He was jealous that Haru had kissed you? You shook your head, not sure you had heard well what Makoto had just said. Your felt your heart squeezing in your chest and its beats got faster.  
  
        “So… you’d have rather be the one to be dared… instead of Haru?” You just wanted to be sure you weren’t misunderstanding what he had said. You couldn’t suppress the amused smile forming on your lips as Makoto’s cheeks became redder. You finished your drink and left the plastic cup on the counter.  
  
        “Oh, Makoto!” You chuckled lightly. “You don’t have to be dared to kiss me, you know?” You flashed him a smile and walked past him.  
  
        Right before losing yourself in the crowd of drunken teenagers surrounding the bar, a hand grasped your wrist and dragged you back against a muscular chest before you felt warm lips against yours. You smiled against Makoto’s lips before circling your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.  
          
        You both pulled apart mostly because you were out of breath and couldn’t stop giggling over Makoto’s blush on his cheeks.  
          
        “I’ve been waiting to kiss you for weeks.” Makoto softly said as he pressed his forehead against yours.  
        “I’ve been waiting for weeks for you to kiss me.” You replied before your lips met his again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter of Spring Break!   
> Hope you guys liked reading it~

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if there's no spring break in Japan i just rlly want to be in vacation okay


End file.
